Turning back time for you
by TaintedGemini
Summary: LinkxZelda Princess Zelda's point of view at the end of OOT


Turning back time for you

By Tainted Gemini

Disclaimer: Zelda and Link belong to Nintendo I'm just borrowing them

Summary

One shot Ocarina of Times ending from Zelda's point of view Link x Zelda

I can see that you do not understand why I must turn time back for you and me. I see it plainly in your sapphire eyes. I see the pain and I see the hurt, and yes I see the love you feel for me. My emotions are conflicted, I want you to see the love I hold for you and yet at the same time, I hope my feelings are hidden from your view. Believe me when I say this is a difficult decision and I would love to stay here with you. I know when our time together is erased we will lose each other, and it hurts me more than I could ever explain to think of this.

It is because I love you that I can let you go. I took seven years of your life away from you. I took your childhood from you. I wish to give your time back to you and this is the only way that I can do this, this is the only way I know how. I know you will lose people you care for deeply, friend's you have made, sworn brothers and sisters. Your journey has been long, with many hardships. This partly why I'm doing this, I want to give you back your lost years but I also want to give them backs theirs too. My people have lost so much, as have you, and this has all been all my doing. It was naïve hope to protect Hyrule, just the two of us, the Hero and the Princess. It was stupid for me to think this and I should have known better. I was a stupid, stupid child.

I will not lie to you; say I am being unselfish as we both know I am also doing this for myself. My past mistakes I wish to undo just as much as I want my people to be happy. So much unhappiness caused by such a small child, it's like a cruel joke to be called the Princess of Destiny. Then again Destiny is often thought to be cruel. Does this mean that I am too cruel? I do not wish to be cruel, I always used to think myself wise but I was not even close. Wisdom was something I was gifted with too late. I'd already set down the path of destruction. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, but I do not deserve it. You are the holder of the Triforce of Courage, and the only thing I am completely sure of right now, is that no one who has ever live deserves this more than you.

We were only ten years old when we first meet. You stood there in my courtyard a shy and gentle soul. You were so brave and so willing to help even though you were afraid. Courage is to stand up to your fear and to conquer it, and I have never met someone who could do that as well as you. I think I fell in love with you there in the courtyard as we planned our quest. In my dreams I followed your quest, you did not know that did you? Your fear, your elation and even your amusement I saw and felt it all. I have never felt this close to another being in my entire existence, not even with my Father or Impa the woman I see as my mother. When I realised what a mistake I had made it was too late.

Gannondolf had seized control, you had been trapped in the sacred realm and Impa and I had no choice but to go into hiding. For those seven years I took the guise of Sheik as I waited for you I tried to help my people in any way I could but even at that I failed. Their lives were hard, Gannondolf took everything from then but they stayed strong, I am so very proud of them for the strength that they showed. I thought of you often during those years, it kept me going to think of your return. When the time came and you awoke from your seven year slumber and I finally got to see you, and I felt real hope for the first time, as I my eyes took you in. I wanted you to look upon the real me, I wanted you to know it was me, I wanted you know a lot of things but it wasn't possible then.

I wonder did you feel any recognition. Did you spy the truth of my feelings in my eyes? I hated the deception but it meant that I could help you in your quest. It was worth it to be with you, it was worth it to finally be of some use to you. There were times I thought that maybe you figured me out, you had this look on your face like you were trying to solve a puzzle when you looked at me. I think you knew you should know me but you just could not figure it out. I have a theory that it was the enchantment messing with your mind. My power remains a mystery even to me sometimes; I understand it to a certain extent, but not completely. When I finally revelled myself to you, you were shocked but I also saw relief in your eyes and yes that all-consuming love. The love that makes me so happy and yet so sad at the same time, because I know deep down, that our Love can never be. What a lovely fairy tale, the Hero and his Princess. What a lovely lie. Gannondolf took me then, whisked me away from you yet again. You tried to free me, tried so very hard and you looked at me with such helplessness, that my heart broke for you. I hated Gannondolf then more than I ever had before.

I waited for you trapped in that crystal ,hoping you would come, hoping you would stay away, just praying for you to be alright. You came into the room ,and your eyes were drawn to me. The fight was terrifying but you won. We were together again but we had to leave, we had to run. It felt good that I could help you even if it was only by opening the gates. We made it out, you smiled at me it was the first time you did. I have never been as happy as I was right then but of course it was not the end. Gannondolf refused to lose, he came back transforming into that hideous creature. He separated us again and worse he separated you and the master sword. I was forced to watch helplessly again as he attacked you. You managed to knock him down and the flames blocking us fled. I called to you and you managed to clasp the master sword in your hand. Evils bane has never failed us in your hands. With your trusted blade you finished the fight. Gannondolf was gone. We stand here now floating in the clouds.

You were so happy until I explained what must be done. I hate myself for making you so unhappy. Do not believe this to be easy for me, it is not. I love you Link and it hurts to leave you go but it needs to be done and I will be do what needs to be done. Go back to your rightful time and be happy for no one deserves it more than you. I know you will find new friends and old ones I have seen it and I know there are others adventures for you to do but for now be happy. Please do not worry about me, to lose you is the greatest punishment, and I know I deserve this. I hope you find someone who deserves your love for I do not. We could never marry you see, my people although happy for a hero to save their lives to suffer for them would never accept someone not of royal blood on the throne. It happened to my grandmother you see, she fell in love with a man like you, a brave man that risked his life over and over again and all he wanted was to marry the woman he loved but it was forbidden.

Jealousy she told me bitterly, she told me when I was a child, but I only truly understand it now, and I wish I didn't. We are not living in a fairy-tale my Love, and reality is always a bitter disappointment. It's time to say goodbye now my love. I wish you happiness, friendship and love. I wish that people will learn of your courageousness. I love you Link.

The Past

The young girl turns in surprise to meet the gaze of a young boy around her own age. She stares at him saying nothing. He seems so familiar to her but she had never met him before.

"My name is Link I want to be your friend" he tells her.

She smiles and he smiles in return.

"I wish that too Link. My name is Zelda" she says shyly.

"What where you doing?" he asked a strange look on his young face.

She tells him about the man from the dessert, and about her dreams.

"By keeping the Ocarina safe he can never get the Triforce" the boy called link says.

The young Princess sensed the wisdom in his words.

"You are right. Will you help me keep it safe?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I shall get the stones and hide them far from each other first. You trust me don't you Zelda?" He asked.

She stares at him, and she fells emotions beyond her years.

"Yes completely"

Thanks for reading please review. I have no idea how Link going back in time and Gannon still ending up in the sacred realm works the oot ending was confusing but interesting and I felt Zelda was doing it to help link and if you could stop yourself from making a massive mistake wouldn't you do it at least attempt it.


End file.
